DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The primary long-term objective of this proposal is to improve the therapeutic outcome for adults with primary brain tumors. This will be accomplished by P h a se 1/11 clinical evaluations of promising new agents, biological a p proaches, and roots of administration in the treatment of primary malignancies of the central nervous system through the establishment of the consortium. This consortium is specifically designed to combine and focus experienced resources and capabilities of thirteen Outstanding medical institutions to bear on primary brain tumors. To meet this objective, the consortium will rely on the special strength and abilities that rest within each participating institution and within the consortium as a whole. The University of Pennsylvania Medical Center has 1) a large number of adult patients with primary brain tumors, 2) expert Mult-disciplinary clinical teams to care for these patients, 3) extensive clinical and laboratory researchers, 4) a striking number of on-going high quality, clinically relevant, peer reviewed and NIH funded clinical and laboratory brain tumor research projects, 5) nationally recognized expertise in Oncology, Pharmacology, new drug development, Phase I/II clinical trials, Neurosurgery, and Neuropathology, 6) extensive statistics, data management, and coordination of multi-institutional studies, and 7) exceptional reputation for excellence in clinical care and research. The consortium adds these strengths with a well defined and smoothly functioning organizational structure, and emphasis on clinical trial design, protocol development, quality control, study monitoring and data management and analysis. The secondary long-term objective of this protocol is to use this consortium to share human brain tumor specimens as well as other clinical and laboratory data to collect additional research pertaining to 1) the basic biology of primary brain tumors, 2) the Neuropharmacology of new therapies for primary brain tumors, and 3) improving the care and quality of life of adults with primary brain tumors. This objective will be reached using the strengths of the participating institutions and the NABTT correlative biology research center, the NABTT pharmacology center, and the NABTT working in scientific committees.